Jadore
☩ᏴᎪᏕᏆᏟᏕ & ᎪᎵᎵᎬᎪᎡᎪNᏟᎬ ☩ ☩ ᎰᏌᏞᏞ NᎪᎷᎬ: Lady Jadore Featherstep ☩ ᎡᎪᏟᎬ: Blood Elf ☩ ᎪᏀᎬ: 43 ☩ ᏕᎬX: ♀ ☩ ᎻᎪᏆᎡ: Jet black ☩ ᎬᎩᎬᏕ: Radiant green ☩ ᏔᎬᏆᎶᎻᎢ/ᎻᎬᏆᎶᎻᎢ: 130 pounds, 6 feet 2 inches ☩ᏀᎪᎡᎷᎬNᎢᏕ: Leather chest piece and leather booths with linen pants with an undershirt and hood. ☩ ᎢᎻᎬ ᎵᎪᏕᎢ ☩ Jadore, or as some call her 'Jade' was born into a wealthy merchant family in a small town just beyond the OuterGate of Quel' Thalas. ☩ ᎢᎻᎬ ᎵᎡᎬᏕᎬNᎢ ☩ My mother always did make sure I wore the richest of cloth, of course as I got older I started getting looks from people that made me feel a bit out of fashion. I have been working on and creating my own patterns and I even opened my own little caravan in the bazzar, selling patterns and imported clothes. ☩ ᎢᎻᎬ ᎰᏌᎢᏌᏒᎬ ☩ My mother brought me to Silvermoon City at the age of 5, before that we owned a small house in the outskirts, but when my father passed away it was time my mother moved me. My life has been quite a bore since then, really, a little training here and there but besides that I have had no excitement. Up till yesterday, when my mother finally picked out who she thinks is the "right man for me". His name is Borian Mal' Veshal, he works in the import district of Silvermoon. I have met him a couple times, and he seems nice, but the man has no other mean in life besides his work. One day my mother told me to spend some time with him down by the docks, so I did as she told, but most of the ay was spent with him drawing trade routes and me serving him "Darnassian Bleu". Towards the end of the day I noticed a crate, it had the title "Grey Tiger Shipping and Freight" and below it "Property of The Slow Blade". For the next three days these crates kept on coming. I got interested in this label, I went to the library and looked it up. The results I got led me to find a way out of my arranged marriage. Joining the Grey Tigers would save me from the clutches of this man. Oh and I just remembered I also have a friend: his name is Myvert (he is actually my feline friend) and he helpes me get through the boring days by adding some excitement and stealing my shoes. Another good friend of mine is Ferleshya. She has always been there for me and I for her. We are almost like sisters. Escape from Silvermoon It was early evening maybe five or six; I had just got back from a boring afternoon spent with my mother rattling on about the corrupt environment we lived in. As soon as I got home I took out the small wooden tablet from under my bed: it was from a crate I had seen at the ports. That night was the night I was to escape Silvermoon and venture out into the world. “Jadore, for goodness sakes let go of that piece of bark and set the table, you never know when Mal’ Vesh will arrive” Oh that’s right, Mal’ Vesh is coming over for dinner tonight, I said to myself. I quickly stuffed the crate fragment in to the small box and took out a linen cloth to spread the table. It was all set up, just before ten I would gather my sack and head for the gates, at 12 I would pick up the caravan I had arranged and would take it to Ghostlands. I was in the kitchen slicing a carrot when I felt a hand sliver around me, “Jadore my love, we mustn’t slice so vigorously”, it was Mal, Veshal my arranged marriage. I turned around with a fake smile on my face and slipped out of his grasp. With the dinner set we all sat down at the big round table just outside of my mother’s house. “So Mal. Tell us about the new trade routes” my mother said in a happy tone of voice. “Well Sinrea its quite a hassle, none of those stupid villagers will let us use their timber, so no routes yet." He responded I rolled my eyes and mother shot me a angry look. It was just about that time when I realised two men infront of our door, I leaned my chair to take a closer look "No need to worry about them my darling" Mal said "They work for me" I took a large bite out of my loaf of bread "Sh*t, I never expected this..." I muttered to myself